


Unfounded Trust

by MaeTaurus



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeTaurus/pseuds/MaeTaurus
Summary: Omega!Dan finds himself alone on the streets during his first heat but luckily, Alpha!Phil comes along and offers him safety.





	Unfounded Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Phandom Big Bang in 2014. Originally posted on Tumblr on Oct 27, 2014.

Growing up, Dan had always known that his dad didn’t want him. He’d made it perfectly clear that Dan had been a mistake–an accident. He had wanted an Alpha as a son, but instead had gotten Dan, an Omega. Dan’s two older sisters were Omegas too but that was okay since they were girls and in his dad’s eyes, that’s what was right. But he didn’t think a man should be anything but an Alpha: a strong male meant to have power over others.

Dan’s dad had agreed to let him live in the house until his first heat started when he turned sixteen. When that day came, Dan had found himself being thrown out of the front door, his father shouting at him to leave and never contact them again. 

Dan sobbed as he walked around on the streets, knowing it was only a matter of time before an Alpha caught his scent and came along to claim him. He made it a few miles before a strong wave of need rushed over him and he fell to his knees, crawled over to a small alley between two shops, and leaned against the wall. Slick had soaked through Dan’s jeans, instinctual desire overtaking him.

He’d always been afraid of the dark, ever since his oldest sister told him that bad Alphas roamed the streets at night to find Omegas and bond with them without consent. That thought terrified Dan, and he made sure to never be outside unless the sun was high up in the sky. But for once, Dan was grateful for the dark, hoping that it would conceal him in his pathetic state of desire.

Loud moans and whimpers fell from Dan’s lips as his heat got stronger and stronger, his instincts screaming at him to find an Alpha cock.

Just then, Dan heard a glass bottle shatter a few feet away from where he sat. He gulped, his eyes following the sound and seeing a man who looked to be very drunk and reeked of a scent that could only come from an Alpha. Dan whimpered and tried to back away from him, but was frozen with fear. His sister had been right all those years ago; bad Alphas really do roam the streets at night.

The Alpha looked at Dan and sniffed the air, smelling his scent and laughing softly as he walked towards him. Dan whimpered and shook his head. “Please, no,” he begged.

But the Alpha only ignored Dan and picked him up by his shirt, slamming him against the brick wall. Dan closed his eyes and tears began to fall down his cheeks as his jeans were shoved down to his ankles. His boxers were ripped off as the Alpha stood behind him and pulled his own dick out. 

Dan whined as he felt the tip of the Alpha’s cock press into his rim. His worst nightmares were about to come true. Then suddenly he heard a loud shout and a crash and realized the Alpha had been shoved off of him. Dan turned around and saw another Alpha was fighting the first. He quickly pulled his jeans up and stumbled away, only managing to make it a dozen meters before he heard someone calling after him.

“Wait! You can’t stay out here like this!” the voice yelled.

Dan ignored him, despite the authority in his voice indicating he was an Alpha. But eventually, Dan fell to the ground as another wave of his heat began. He saw the Alpha approach him and kneel next to him.

“Hey, it’s okay. I promise I won’t hurt you. Just let me take you home with me where you’ll be safe. I promise you can even say in my guest room alone.”

Dan looked up at him and shook his head, whimpering.

“Come on–you can lock the door if it’ll make you feel safer. Please, just let me help you,” the Alpha whispered.

Dan thought about protesting but knew it was his only chance. His only other option was to stay on the streets where another Alpha that might want to hurt him could find him. Dan smiled slightly and nodded. “Okay,” he mumbled.

The Alpha grinned and helped him stand. “I’m Phil by the way,” he said softly.

Dan took the Alpha’s hand and stood up, leaning on him so he didn’t fall. “I’m Dan.”

Phil started to lead Dan in the direction of his flat, but Dan hesitated. “It’s okay. Look, I know this is probably going against all of your instincts and I know you have no reason to, but you can trust me,” Phil said gently.

Dan let out a soft whimper and bit his lip. “I just- my big sister told me to never trust an Alpha unless I know them. And I don’t know you.” He looked down at his feet, too scared to meet the Alpha’s gaze as he spoke out against him.

“It’s good that she taught you that. It’s hard to find anyone you can really trust nowadays.” Phil sighed. “How about I tell you about myself on the way back to mine. That way you can get to know me a bit better.”

Dan nodded and gave him a small smile. “That would be nice.”

Phil kept his arm around Dan’s waist as they walked the five blocks to his flat. He told Dan about his dad who was a lawyer that fought for Omega rights and his mum who was a nurse at a local clinic that specialized in Omega pregnancies. “Both of my parents always made sure that I knew to treat Omegas as my equals rather than look down on them.”

“They sound like amazing people,” Dan said softly. He felt a shiver run through him as the wind picked up and hoped they were close to where the Alpha lived.

Phil nodded and smiled fondly as he thought of his parents. “Yeah, they are.”

The pair walked for a few more minutes before they reached Phil’s apartment. “It’s nothing special but there’s an extra bedroom you can use,” he said as he unlocked the door and held it open for him. “Can I get you something to eat or drink before you go hide?” Phil asked, half joking.

“I’m-I’m not really hungry. I just need…” Dan trailed off. He looked around as Phil locked the door behind them. “It’s a pretty flat big for just one person.”

Phil gave him a small smile and nodded. “Yeah but my parents insisted on me getting a two bedroom place just in case, and I guess they were right. And I know it’s not the same, but I have a few toys you can use,” he offered as he led Dan to the guest room.

Dan blushed and nodded. “Yes please,” he whispered.

Phil gestured for Dan to walk in the room and smiled. “Make yourself at home. I’ll be right back.”

Dan nodded and sat down on the bed, trying to ignore how strong his heat was getting. He’d never experienced a heat before and didn’t know what to do. He’d learned in school that the only way to satisfy an Omega in heat is by an Alpha cock. Other things could help, but it was never the same.

Phil returned a few minutes later with a box in one hand and an unopened bottle of water in the other. “Here, drink this and I’ll show you the toys.” 

Dan bit his lip and nodded, taking the bottle from Phil and checking to make sure the seal hadn’t been broken yet before peeking into the box curiously as he took a sip. He saw a few different things, some of which he could tell were dildos based on the shape. A bottle of clear liquid was visible as well and Dan assumed that must be lubricant. He wasn’t sure why there would be a remote with the toys but he saw a small one with only two or three buttons.

“You look really young, so that must mean this is one of your first heats,” Phil said.

Dan nodded as he drank the water. "It’s my first,” he murmured, looking down nervously.

Phil frowned and looked over at Dan. “Wait, so you were kicked out during your first heat?” he asked, not wanting to believe it.

Dan nodded, looking back nervously. “Yeah. Wait… how did you know I was kicked out?”

Phil shrugged. “Well it might be your first heat, but I’d assume any Omega would know better than to go out at night when it’s happening.”

“Yeah, that’s true.”

“So why were you kicked out?” Phil asked. But Dan only bit his lip and moaned as another wave of arousal washed over him. “Oh fuck. Sorry. We can talk about that later.“ Phil pulled out the toys and held up the vibrator. “I’m assuming you know what the dildos are but do you know what this is?”

Dan blushed deeply and shook his head. It didn’t look like the other toys, since those looked like realistic dicks but this one just looked like some sort of tube.

Phil smiled and nodded. “It’s a vibrator. It’s like a dildo but it… well it vibrates.” He showed Dan how to use the controls on it, noticing Dan could barely even look at him through his embarrassment.

“I know you’re an Omega and Omegas are made to accommodate large stretches, especially during heat, but it’s a good idea to stretch yourself just in case. Do you know how to do that?” Phil asked once he’d put the vibrator back in the box.

Dan shook his head again and bit his lip. He looked up at Phil, too distracted by his intense waves of heat to care about his embarrassment.

“All you need to do is slowly and gently push one finger inside yourself. It might feel weird at first but you’ll get used to it. Then just add another finger once you think you’re ready and spread them apart like this.” The Alpha held up two fingers and showed Dan the proper scissoring motion.

“Okay, that doesn’t look too hard,” Dan whispered. He couldn’t help but imagine Phil’s long fingers inside of him, even if it was just because Phil was the only Alpha in the vicinity. He bit down on his lip hard and stuttered, “A-Alpha, I think you need to leave now.”

Phil frowned and was about to protest before realizing why Dan needed him to leave. “Okay, but if you need anything just call me. I’ll make sure to stay out so neither of us is tempted, but I’ll bring you food and stuff,” he said before standing up quickly and walking out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

He let out a sigh of relief when Phil left and looked around the room for something to put in front of the door. The Omega got up and walked over to the dresser, relieved when he realized he could move it fairly easily. Dan pushed it in front of the door just to be safe, knowing that’s what his sister would do if she were in his position. Although Dan felt he could trust the kind Alpha, he’d only just met him and was worried he wouldn’t be able to control his instincts.

Ever since Dan was little, he’d been taught that he was supposed to keep himself pure until he found an Alpha to mate with him because Alphas wouldn’t want a soiled Omega. He’d never done anything with anyone before and hadn’t even touched himself. But now he knew he had no choice but to go ahead and go through with it. Dan’s instincts were too strong to deny and the physical need he felt for pleasure couldn’t be ignored.

Dan sighed and walked back over to the bed, quickly stripping down and picking up the bottle of lube Phil had left for him. Deciding he was producing enough slick to suffice, he put it back down in the box. He laid down on his back and propped one of his knees up, reaching down and pressing one of his fingers against his wet rim. Dan let out a small whimper, already feeling his body react to just the small touch.

After a few minutes of slowly adding one finger at a time like Phil had told him, he had gotten used to the feeling and could now move three fingers in and out of himself quickly without feeling any discomfort or pain–only pleasure. He picked up one of the smaller dildos and looked at it, wondering briefly if it had ever been used before. However another strong wave of his heat started and suddenly he didn’t care anymore, he just needed something. Dan ran the toy over his now dripping wet entrance to cover it in his slick before pushing it slowly inside himself.

"Oh fuck!” he moaned loudly as he started pleasuring himself with the toy. He moved his hand quickly and screamed out as he hit what he assumed was his prostate.

Phil could hear Dan from across his flat and groaned in frustration. He couldn’t help but take note of how needy Dan sounded and part of him wished he was the cause of it. He sat down on the couch and turned on the tv, picking a random channel and cranking the volume up in the hopes of drowning out Dan’s moans.

After a while, he gave up trying to ignore the noises and turned the TV off. He leaned back against the sofa, pulling his jacket off since he seemed to be heating up. He wanted nothing more than to barge into his guest room and claim the Omega as his own, but luckily, the strong morals Phil’s parents had drilled into him were able to drown out his instincts and he stayed put. Dan’s safety was more important to Phil than his own desires.

***

After a few hours of Dan fucking himself with various toys, his wave of his heat finally ended. He sighed and moved the dresser away from the door and slipped under the covers. “Phil!” he called.

Phil was laying on the sofa when he heard Dan call his name, his head shot up and at first thought he was still pleasuring himself. But once he realized he didn’t hear any other moans, Phil figured he’d just needed something. He quickly got up and walked down the hall. “Yeah?” he called from outside the door.

“I’m hungry. Could you maybe bring me something to eat?” Dan asked, feeling only slightly nervous about asking Phil for food, since his stomach was hurting from being so hungry. It wasn’t that he hadn’t been fed well at home but his heat seemed to be taking up all his energy and his body was already starting to get worn out.

“Sure. I’ll bring you something,” Phil called back. He went to the kitchen and started to make Dan a sandwich. He knew heats took a lot of energy from an Omega and it was important for him to keep Dan fed to prevent him from passing out or getting ill. He grabbed a bag of crisps and a water bottle before heading back down the hall. “Dan, I’m going to come in okay?”

“Okay,” Dan replied. He pulled the covers tightly around himself, trying to keep his scent to himself, though he knew that was impossible. Phil set down Dan’s food on the dressing table near the door and smiled.

“If you need anything else, just let me know and I’ll get it for you,” Phil whispered, trying not to breathe too deeply to avoid Dan’s overwhelming scent.

Dan nodded and whimpered softly. His body was reacting to having an Alpha in the room and he wanted desperately to run over to him.

Phil quickly left the room and headed back to the lounge, plopping himself on the sofa and burying his face in a pillow. He heard a loud moan coming from the down the hall and he chuckled softly. “Apparently his body is reacting to me as much as mine is to him,” Phil thought to himself.

Closing his eyes and giving up trying to hold back anymore, Phil allowed his hand to trail down his chest and started palming himself, realizing he was already fully hard. Phil moaned quietly and bit the pillow to muffle his noises, trying to avoid Dan hearing himself and making matters worse.

Dan had forgotten Phil had brought him food, his body immediately deciding that getting off was more important once he’d caught a whiff of Phil’s Alpha scent. The Omega picked up one of the vibrators Phil had left with him and fiddled with the controls for a moment before finding the pulsating setting that would cause the vibrations to go from high to low and back again. He bit his lip as he slowly pushed it in and held it in place over his prostate, crying out loudly at the intense pleasure.

Phil heard Dan easily and groaned, feeling his cock grow in size as his knot started forming. He closed his eyes and whimpered softly. Somehow his body had been tricked into thinking he was with an Omega and he was starting to go into rut, something similar to an Omega’s heat which made his own body crave an Omega and need pleasure. He took a few deep breaths and fought the urge to go to Dan. Once he got his body under control, he allowed himself to continue his slow strokes.

Dan had orgasmed multiple times while Phil was calming himself down in the other room. After he’d caught his breath, he climbed out of bed and grabbed the sandwich and water Phil left for him, leaving the crisps for later. Dan ate quickly, his body having decided food was once again important. He ate it so fast that he barely even tasted the food, and the water was downed in a few chugs as well.

***

The next twenty-four hours were hell for Phil as he forced his body to ignore his Alpha instincts. It was difficult, but the last thing he wanted to do was to take advantage of any Omega. His own needs would have to come second.

Eventually Dan’s heat ended, and he fell into a deep sleep. Once Phil was sure it was finished, he went into the room and started cleaning up. He’d brought Dan three meals during the day, but never took the dirty plates out, wanting to get in and out of the room as fast as possible. There was now a stack of dishes on the dresser, which Phil carefully picked up and carried into the kitchen, putting them in the sink. He wanted to change the sheets on the bed as well - to get rid of any scent left over from the Omega’s heat - but decided to wait until Dan woke up and showered. He then carefully gathered up all the toys and took them to the bathroom, cleaning them and disinfecting them all before putting them back in their rightful place.

Dan woke a few hours later and groaned when he could smell his scent. He wrapped the blanket around himself and sat up, seeing a note on the bedside table. He picked it up and smiled fondly when he read it.

‘When you’re ready, you can use the shower down the hall. I left a clean towel and some pajamas on one of the shelves. Use any of the soaps and stuff you want.  
\- Phil’

He made his way to the bathroom down the hall to take a quick shower. Dan quickly dried off and got dressed before setting off in search for Phil.

“Hey,” Dan murmured as he walked into the kitchen and saw Phil doing the washing up.

Phil turned his head and smiled at Dan. “Hey, feeling better now?”

Dan nodded and sat on the counter next the sink. “Yeah, I feel a lot better now. Thanks for taking care of me. And for saving me the other day,” he whispered.

Phil turned to look at the Omega and smiled. “It’s really no big deal. I mean it’s how I was raised–to protect Omegas no matter what.”

Dan grabbed one of the glasses Phil had just washed and started drying it off with a towel. “Most Alphas think they own Omegas,” he muttered.

Phil sighed and nodded. “Yeah, Alphas nowadays think they’re entitled to something when they’re really not.”

"It’s a nice change to have an Alpha in the world that actually cares about Omegas. I’ve personally never met one,” Dan murmured as he dried off the next glass.

Phil sighed and nodded. “Yeah. It’s annoying to have to be around all these people that constantly tell me that Omegas aren’t as good as Alphas,” he admitted, a small smile playing at his lips.

Dan bit back a giggle and nodded. “Well, it’s nice. Maybe this means change will happen one day.”

The Alpha nodded in agreement and they finished the dishes in silence.

“Come on, why don’t we go to the lounge and we can watch some TV or something,” Phil offered.

Dan nodded and hopped off the counter, following him into the lounge and sitting on the sofa next to him.

Phil offered Dan the remote and smiled. “You can pick whatever you want to watch.” 

Dan bit his lip and shook his head. “I wouldn’t know what to pick. A lot of the time my dad just sends me to my room right after dinner, so while the rest of the family is having quality time, I’m just stuck up in my room.” He sighed. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about how much he already missed his mum and sisters. 

"That’s awful. You shouldn’t be locked up in your room all the time. That’s just cruel,” Phil said with a frown. He decided to watch a Buffy the Vampire Slayer rerun and smiled when he saw it was his favorite episode, Hush.

They sat in relative silence as they watched the episode together, Dan occasionally asking who a character was or or what was going on. The Alpha answered all of Dan’s questions easily since Buffy was his favorite show and he knew everything about it. 

About halfway through the episode, Phil noticed that Dan had suddenly gone very quiet. He turned to him and frowned when he saw he was wiping away a few tears. "Dan? What’s wrong?” he whispered, reaching out to hand him a tissue from the coffee table. 

Dan took the tissue and blew his nose. “I just- I miss them. I mean not so much my dad, but the rest of my family. My mum and sisters were always nice and I still love them.” 

"Aww Dan, of course you miss them. Don’t feel bad about missing the people who loved and cared for you.” Noticing Dan was shivering, Phil grabbed a blanket off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around him. 

“I just- I wish my dad would leave so I could go home,” Dan mumbled, pulling the blanket up to his chin and closing his eyes. “I wanna go home.”

Phil frowned and wrapped his arm around Dan’s shoulders. “I know you do but it’s not safe for you there. You need to be somewhere you’ll be safe. You can stay with me for a while if you want until we can find somewhere more permanent,” he suggested.

Dan frowned and looked up at Phil. He knew it was stupid to think that Phil would want to keep him around but he’d gotten his hopes up. The Alpha seemed like a genuine person and Dan felt a connection with him and he didn’t want to leave. He hadn’t been sure he could trust Phil at first, but the more time Dan spent with the kind Alpha, the more he felt at ease.

“What’s wrong?” Phil whispered, seeing Dan’s lip start to quiver.

The Omega leaned close to Phil and whimpered. “I’ve heard rumors about the shelters that Omegas are put in, how the Alphas that work there will punish the Omegas and hurt them for no reason. I don’t want to be with a bunch of scary strangers. I want to stay here with you.” 

Phil’s eyes widened, and he smiled slightly. He hadn’t realized that Dan would want to stay with him–hadn’t even considered it. “Really? I mean, you feel safe here?” he asked, slightly shocked. 

Dan nodded against Phil’s shoulder and hugged him gently. “I do. It’s probably really stupid but I feel like I’ve known you forever and I know you’ll take care of me. Would you…I mean would you want to maybe be my Alpha?” Dan whispered. 

Phil bit his lip nervously and looked down at Dan. “No. I mean, not yet. I’ve always been against bonding for convenience. I think it should be something done between and Alpha and an Omega who love each other. That’s why my parents never had me bond with anyone before because that’s not what I wanted and they agreed.” 

Dan frowned and looked down at the floor, nodding slowly.

The Alpha looked over at Dan and sighed. “Please don’t be sad. I’d be more than happy to have you stay with me for as long as you like. But I can’t promise we’ll ever be bonded. I like you, but we just met a day ago. Don’t you want to be with someone you love rather than someone you met on the streets?” he whispered, reaching out and brushing his hand over Dan’s cheek gently.

Phil couldn’t help but feel bad for Dan, and although he wanted to make sure he was safe and happy, he also liked the idea of having someone living with him. His apartment really was too big for him and sometimes he felt lonely. Besides, Phil had definitely noticed how good-looking Dan was and was looking forward to getting to know him better.

Dan smiled and nodded, looking up at Phil. “Yeah, that would be nice. And you’re right, bonding should be about love, not convenience. It used to be that way you know. My mum used to be a teacher so she has all these old books and I know I wasn’t supposed to but I read them. I mean, what else was I supposed to do while I was locked up in my room all day?”

Phil chuckled softly at Dan and nodded. Although it was forbidden to research how things used to be, he didn’t blame Dan for being bored and curious.

Dan blushed slightly, realizing he’d just confessed a secret to a stranger. “But anyways, I read that a few decades ago, bonding was this big thing that happened between an Omega and an Alpha that loved each other a lot,” he went on. “There was this ceremony where all their friends and family were invited and would have a huge party to celebrate. Obviously they didn’t bond right then but, you know, they just signed the papers and stuff like we do now, but in a nicer way.”

Phil smiled as he watched Dan, who was clearly imagining the scene he was describing. Phil wished things were still like that now because it seemed nice. Bonding now was something that parents arranged, and some didn’t even have legally binding contracts anymore. Alphas would just take Omegas and bond them, without permission from the parents or even the consent of the Omegas.

“That does sound nice. I’ve always hated the idea of just signing papers in front of some lawyer and calling that a ceremony. I have a confession as well. My parents told me all about how things used to be before the new government started. Omegas were treated as an Alpha’s equal–not a slave or anything like that.”

Dan gasped and his eyes widened slightly. “Really? I knew that bonding used to be about love but none of the books I read mentioned anything about Omegas being treated as equals.”

“Yeah, and there’s hope that it’ll go back to that one day. A lot more Alphas than you might think hate the way it is now. So there’s still hope.” Phil smiled. He leaned over and kissed Dan’s cheek lightly, causing Dan to blush slightly. “I don’t want to bond yet but I’ll still treat you as if we were bonded. I’ll protect you and keep you safe from anyone that might want to hurt you. But I want to discuss rules with you,” he said, his voice slightly stern now.

Dan nodded and turned so he was facing Phil. “Yes Alpha. I need to know your rules so I don’t break them.” The Omega quickly took on his submissive role, though it felt different than it did with his father. He felt happier and more eager to follow Phil’s commands since he seemed much nicer and more reasonable than his father. Phil had proven that he wanted to protect Dan and Dan trusted that whatever rules he would set were just for his safety.

Phil smiled back and whispered, “I like hearing you calling me ‘Alpha’. I’ve always wondered how I would feel about being called that, but I like it.” 

Dan blushed and leaned forward to hug Phil. Then he sat back and folded his hands together in his lap, waiting to hear Phil’s rules.

"Right, okay, well rule number one is that you aren’t allowed to leave this flat without my permission. I don’t want to risk you being taken or anything like that. Rule number two, we’re going to put you on suppressants to avoid you going into heat again. Have you ever taken suppressants?” Phil asked though he assumed Dan hadn’t since he’d just gone into heat.

Dan shook his head and bit his lip. “No my dad never let me or my sisters take them. He doesn’t like them because he says heats are a natural thing that should only be helped by having an Alpha. 

Phil sighed and nodded, finding himself starting to hate Dan’s dad even more. “Okay well I’ll set up an appointment at the clinic my mum works at and we’ll get you a prescription for them once you’re cleared to take them. I was able to control myself before, but I’m not sure I’d be able to do it every month. You have to take the suppressants each day, and if you forget a day, then tell me and don’t try to hide it. Rule three, if you ever want to leave because you aren’t happy here, then tell me and we can talk about other options. But don’t just leave.”

Dan waited until Phil was finished before nodding and giving him a smile. “Okay, those all sound good.” All of Phil’s rules seemed reasonable and Dan knew they were all set to keep him safe.

Phil smiled and grabbed one of Dan’s hands. “Also, if there’s anything you want–food, clothes, or anything else–just ask. For right now, you’re just my flatmate, not my Omega, so you don’t have to feel like you can’t do what you want around here. Even if you were my Omega, the same rules would apply. I want you to be happy and comfortable for as long as you’re staying here. So if there’s something you want or don’t like, just tell me and we can work something out.”

“Do you want me to get a job and help pay rent?” Dan asked, suddenly scared he’d have to work with Alphas that might want to hurt him.

He shook his head quickly and gave Dan a reassuring smile. “No, of course not. If you want to work then of course we can find somewhere for you where you’ll still be safe, but you don’t need to worry about it. I’m an insurance salesman but it’s all phone stuff so I do most of it from home. It’s boring but it pays well and it’s fairly easy.”

Dan grinned and launched himself at Phil, wrapping his arms around his neck. “You’re the best Alpha in the world,” he whispered.

Phil chuckled softly and let his arms wrap around Dan’s waist. “I’m glad you think so.” He pulled back slightly so he could look at Dan and smiled. “We should probably go out soon and buy you some new clothes and stuff for your room. And if you want, you can go grocery shopping with me and pick out some food you like or just wanna try.”

He nodded eagerly and grinned. "That sounds great. I’ve never actually gone shopping before. My mum or dad would always do that and I’d just be given whatever clothes and other stuff they bought. I’ve never picked out my own clothes or food or anything.”

Phil frowned slightly at Dan’s words but knew that was fairly common nowadays for Omega children to be treated badly, especially the male ones. “Well that’s all gonna be different from now on. You’ll have to be very good when we’re in public and not walk away from me. I want to keep you safe, but I can’t do that if I can’t see you.”

Dan nodded obediently and smiled. “Yes Alpha, I promise to be good and not leave your side.” He was slightly nervous about going out in public, seeing as he only ever went out to go to school, but he trusted Phil to keep him safe.

They sat like that for a while, with Dan leaning against Phil’s side and Phil holding him protectively. Dan’s stomach kept flipping over, excitement coursing through his body as Phil touched him casually. After a while, Phil looked down at Dan and smiled. “I’m really looking forward to you staying with me. I’ve never lived with anyone but my parents and my brother before.”

Dan smiled and bit his lip. “I’m a little scared. I’m so used to how things are at home and now I can live here where you’re nice and I can actually do what I want, within reason of course. But it’s just weird,” Dan whispered. He rested his head back on Phil’s chest and smiled. 

He was still worried about how he would adjust to living in a safe place with someone that actually wanted to keep him safe, but Dan was excited as well. He felt safe and happy with Phil, since he never feared for his life like he had so often when he was still at home with his dad. And now he was going to be given stuff he actually wanted rather than just whatever his parents picked up for him. He was nervous he’d forget to take his suppressants but trusted that Phil would remind him until he got used to taking them.

As Dan started to imagine what life with Phil would be like, he had to admit that it looked nice and he was excited for it. He couldn’t help but wonder if they would ever bond, and the thought of it made Dan’s heart flutter. Just thinking about being in love with someone that loved him back made him both scared and happy.

Dan couldn’t wait to see what his future with Phil would be like.


End file.
